Tori With A Chance
by Spontaneouschocolaterabbits
Summary: The So Random team get a big shock when they realise their next holiday is at a performing arts school. What could possibly happen? Maybe a bit of romance? Arguments? No promises though, even I'm not sure what's going to happen, and I'm the writer.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings

Chapter 1

Sonny POV

I was so excited! Well more than usual anyway, because tomorrow was the start of the _So __Random_ group holiday.

"Now as you all know tomorrow is the start of your group holiday", Marshall Pike began, stating the obvious like usual.

"Alright!" Nico Harris interrupted.

"It's time to party, people!" his best friend Grady Mitchell added.

"So where are going this year Marshall?" Tawni Hart asked, "Paris, Milan, Miami?"

"London, Rome, Madrid?" I wondered.

We looked at each other and cried: "New York!"

"This year, you aren't really going that far", Marshall said tentatively,

"So we're staying on the Pacific Coast?" Grady asked, sounding puzzled.

"You're staying in Hollywood."

"Where in Hollywood?" Zora Lancaster asked.

"Well..."

"Where?" Grady asked.

"Well..."

"Where?" we all shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't yell at me!" Marshall took a deep breath. "You're going to a school."

"My hearing must be going."

"Yeah, he can't have just said 'a school'."

"No he probably just said 'a pool', or, somewhere 'cool'."

"No, I'm sorry kids but you're going to a school this holiday", he sighed, "We felt that because of all your hectic work schedules that you hadn't had enough time to study. A school contacted us, asking if we had anyone here who would like to be performing arts supply teachers, and well, your parents, Mr Condor and I, thought it was a good opportunity."

He stopped, anxiously watching the reactions on our faces.

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper was outside, playing tennis when he heard a high pitched scream coming from inside the Condor Studios.<p>

"I think the Randoms have just been told where they're going on holiday." he laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, Marshall", I asked, after we eventually managed to calm Tawni down, "What's the name of this school we're going to anyway?"<p>

"Look, it's a really good school."

"Marshall", Tawni said threateningly, "Tell me what the school is called before I kill you."

"Okay! Don't flip out again! The school's called Hollywood Arts."

We were a bit less worried after that. Don't get me wrong, nobody wants to go to school on your holiday, but still, if I had to pick a school, I would probably pick Hollywood Arts. It's so cool. Wow, I never thought I'd think that about a school.

"There is one more thing…" Marshall said nervously, "Instead of a hotel, you'll be staying at some of the student's houses and-"

He had to run then, or else Tawni would have definitely killed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Bees And Honey

Chapter 2

Tori POV

I was having a normal day, well normal for Hollywood Arts anyway, chatting to my mates when Mr Sikowitz, my improvisational acting teacher skipped into the corridor.

"Now listen up people! I've got some great news!" Sikowitz yelled.

The whole corridor immediately went silent. People always diss Sikowitz, but when he says he's got news, he's got news.

"Next week we are going to have some important guests. They are going to enrol as students for a while, and they are going to teach some classes. Any questions?"

"How do bees make honey?" Cat Valentine asked.

"I meant any questions about what I just told you."

"Oh."

"Though that is a really good question that I will answer later. So any other questions?"

"Yeah!" Jade West cried, "What are their names?"

"Oh right, they are..." he paused for dramatic effect, "The stars of hit comedy show _So __Random_!"

All the kids started screaming and jumping for joy. We've met loads of cool guests, K$sha and Kenan Thompson to name a few, but Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart? They're just amazing.

"What?" Sikowitz asked, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No", I explained, "We're screaming because we're happy."

"Makes sense", he nodded.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? I thought that's what you had to do when you're happy."

"You're meant to scream like this: woo!" my sister Trina told him.

"Not like this: AHHHH!" Robbie Shapiro continued.

"Yeah Sikowitz, you're just plain weird", Rex Powers, Robbie's 'not a puppet' puppet, added.

"Anyway", he said, "I need people to volunteer to share houses with the stars. Anybody interested?"

People started to yell:

"Yes!"

I was probably the loudest, after Trina of course.

"Hmm", Sikowitz mused, "I wonder who to pick. Oh I know!"

I bet every kid was waiting with baited breath, hoping that Sikowitz had picked them.

"They use these weird enzymes which turn the nectar into honey! Well it's a bit more complicated than that but still-"

"Sikowitz! What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"Cat wanted to know how bees make honey."

"Oh yay!" she replied ecstatically. "Wait, what are enzymes?"

"It's kinda like a protein and kinda like a chemical." Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend, answered patiently.

"Okay, I get that." Cat said softly. "One more question though. What's nectar?"

Sometimes I think this school is crazy, and sometimes, like today, I know it's crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Mingle!

Chapter 3

Sonny POV

The school was weird, and not just the kids, the teachers too. We just met one who looked like a hippie. In fact I gave him a couple of bucks because I thought he was homeless. I was completely embarrassed when he explained that he actually worked here. He didn't seem to mind though; I guess that happens to him all the time.

"Hello, my name is Mr Sikowitz, and I teach improvisational acting. Now come!"

We shrugged and followed him into a room with a couple of other people in.

"Okay, so these are your new classmates, students and, roomies. Now mingle!"

With that the teacher backed out of the room.

"Um, hey", Nico said.

"Oh wait!" Sikowitz ran back in the room and picked something off the table. "Nearly forgot my coconut." He sucked on a straw poking out the top and sighed blissfully. "That is some good coconut milk. What are you all standing there for? Mingle!" He walked back out again.

"Wow!" Zora exclaimed, "That teacher is a few apples short of a picnic!"

"I like picnics", a girl with bright red hair said dreamily "But not apples. Only red ones." She laughed. "I like red."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"Anyway", a normalish looking girl said, breaking the awkward silence, "My name is Tori Vega and this is my sister Trina-" she pointed at a girl that kinda looked like her.

"Hi," Trina interrupted excitedly, "I just wanna say how amazed I am at meeting you all!"

"As I was saying", Tori continued, completely ignoring her, "I'm Tori, this is Trina, and Sunny and Tawni are staying with us."

I smiled: "Can't wait."

Tori didn't look bad, but I wasn't too sure about Trina.

"Do we get our own rooms?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah of course", Trina replied, offended.

Tawni nodded.

"Okay then."

"Now Nico Harris, you're with me", a cute boy said, "I'm Andre Harris."

"Hey, we got the same last name."

"Well dude, it is an awesome surname."

"Got that right."

They started chatting about boy stuff. At least Nico and his new mate Andre were getting on. Tawni was eyeing Tori and Trina anxiously.

"I'm sure they'll be okay", I whispered.

"If you say so", she replied.

In the corner of my eye I could see Grady fidgeting. Finally he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sorry to break up all this male bonding but who am I going to stay with?"

"That would be me", another cute boy said (where do this school get all their boys from; movies?) "My name's Beck Oliver. You don't mind living in a trailer do you?"

Grady thought about it, then shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't mind it. In fact some of my best holidays were in a trailer."

"Cool. Looks like we're gonna get on then."

"What about me?" Zora asked.

No one answered. I looked around, someone was missing but I just couldn't think who it was.


	4. Chapter 4: Orange Escape Route

Chapter 4

Zora's POV

This is so annoying! Why am I always the odd one out? Everyone else has got somewhere to stay, but what about me? All the other people have already been taken. Then I realised who was missing and I just knew that I'd end up having to stay with her.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazies?" I groaned.

They all looked at me like I was crazy one, but then they realised who I was talking about.

"Oh you mean Cat?" Trina asked. "Yep, she's definitely crazy."

"Trina!" Tori exclaimed, "You can't say that about Cat!"

"Oh right, so you're saying she's not crazy?"

"Well maybe she's a bit... different but-"

"Wait a min", Andre said suddenly, interuping the siblings' argument, "Lil' Red's parents aren't in town remember, no one's allowed to stay at her house."

"So I'm not staying with the fruit loop?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Result! I'm not staying in the nut house! Although that still leaves one more question:

"If I'm not with Cat then who am I staying with?"

"Stay here," Tori said, "I'll go see Sycowitz, he must have a list or something."

We all agreed, and she walked out the room to go find the nutty teacher. I guess she must be a smart chick since no one seemed surprised about her clever idea. I'll have to keep an eye on her then, it's always the clever ones you have to watch. We all learnt that the hard way with Dakota Condor.

Only a few minutes had passed before Tori came back into the room and she nervously passed me a piece of paper.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, "What does it say?"

The paper was covered with scribbles, random drawings of coconuts, arguments he was having with himself and strangest of all, a map of the school with an escape route added in orange felt tip pen. It took me a while to decipher the handwriting, but eventually I could make out some words:

_Sonny __Monroe __& __Tawni __Hart __- __Victoria __& __Trina __Vega  
>Nico <em>_Harris __- __Andre __Harris  
>Ooh, that's cool they've got the same surname. Maybe I should change my surname, after all Sikowitz is quite weird.<br>Wait, what did you just say about my surname!  
>Nothing...<br>Yes you did, go on spit it out!  
>Okay! I just think that Erwin Harris sounds a lot better than Erwin Sikowitz, there I said it!<br>What? Don't be stupid, Sikowitz is an amazing last name.  
>No it's a strange one... just right for a strange person like you!<em>

_Sorry, I went too far, can you forgive me?__  
>I don't know, you said some really hurtful things...<br>I'll give you a coconut.  
>Deal!<br>Grady __Mitchell __- __Beckett __Oliver  
>Zora <em>_Lancaster __- __Jade __West_

Wow, that man has issues, no wonder the kids are a bit odd, their teacher's bonkers.

"I'm staying with some girl called Jade West."

Everyone apart from us Randoms gasped with horror. I glanced at my fellow co-stars, they all looked as baffled as I felt, clearly they didn't have a clue who she was either.

"What?" I asked.

Since none of them answered, or could even look me in the eyes, then I figured this was a big deal. Personally, I don't get what all the fuss is about. Whoever this Jade chick is, she can't be that bad, right?


	5. Chapter 5: Ganks And Soap Operas

Chapter 5

Beck's POV

"Why would Sikowitz put Jade on the list?" I asked in confusion, "He knows that she hates air-headed Hollywood bimbos! Sorry," I said to the So Random stars, who were starting to look a bit offended, "Her words, not mine."

They really were her exact words! I've told her time and time again that she shouldn't judge someone before she's met them, but as usual she completely ignored my advice.

"Although that explains why she's not here, she must be in a bad mood," I realised.

Typical Jade, runs off when she can't get her own way. Didn't she even stop to think that this could be a good thing?

"But where's Cat then, even she isn't that naïve. She wouldn't have gone after Jade," Trina said nervously, "Would she?"

Unfortunately, I've known Cat a long time, and yes, she is that naive. Not even I would go find Jade when she's in a bad mood, and I'm her boyfriend. She is such a gank sometimes.

"But that would be suicidal!" Andre cried, "Who knows what Jade will do to her, I mean she can be such a gank!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I know he only said what I was thinking but still, she is my girlfriend.

Tori sighed, "I guess there's only one thing to do; I'm gonna have to go get them."

"But Jade will probably kill you!" Andre gasped in mock-horror.

I rolled my eyes. That's the only problem with going to a performing arts school; every day is like a soap opera.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tori replied as she opened the door.

"Tori wait," Trina interrupted, "I just want to say…"

"Yes?"

"If Jade kills you can I have your room?"

She left with a disgruntled and resounding 'no'.

"So what's the chizz with this Jade then?" Zora asked.

In all the excitement I'd forgot that Zora was the one who was going to have to put up with a moody Jade for the next week. Can't say I envy her.

"Well," I replied, "Jade is my girlfriend and she can be a bit temperamental at times."

"A bit?" Trina snorted.

"At times?" Andre laughed.

I glared at the both of them, they really weren't helping. Trina and Andre were making Jade sound like she was a monster! Though actually, knowing Jade, she'd probably quite like their description.

"Okay then," I admitted, "She isn't the friendliest person in the school-"

"Or in the world," Andre butted in. Then he smiled, "But to be honest, she's not that bad when you get to know her."

"Although she's a scary person who likes to cut up flowers," Trina added, "I guess she's okay sometimes."

"Are you lot talking about me?"

We all jumped as Jade stormed in followed by a timid looking Tori and Cat, looking oblivious as usual.

We're so dead.


	6. Chapter 6: Can Puppets Get Sick?

Chapter 6

Jade's POV

"Er, look Jade we didn't know you were there, and, erm we were saying nice things," Beck finished lamely.

Man, he looks cute when he's nervous.

"Hey chill Beckett, I'm not mad at you," he smiled at me with relief, and I swung round to look at Andre and Trina, "You two however…"

"So you're the person that everyone's scared of?" this little kid asked.

I immediately disliked her. I really hate kids, especially smart-mouthed, or 'adorable' ones. Hey, maybe that's why I hate Vega so much.

"Yep that's me, and I take it you're the little pipsqueak who's gonna be getting under my feet for the next week."

She's tensed up and was about make a retort, a rubbish one I'm sure, but she got stopped by one of her mates.

"Zora relax," the brunette said calmly, "We're trying to make a good impression, remember? Besides, I bet we'll all be the best of friends by the end of the week."

Right, so far we've got a cheeky little brat and a optimistic do-gooder, who's next? Well the boys (not that I looked really, I mean I am in a relationship), seemed like complete losers and the blonde, what I'd seen so far of her anyway, looked like a standard Hollywood airhead, although I could be wrong.

"Wait a minute," she asked,"This a school right so do we have to, like study in actual lessons here?"

I knew it, I'm always right, even if Beck says I shouldn't judge people straight away.

"Well did you think you were going to do, party?" older Vega answered sarcasticly, "Although there is a party on Saturday and apparently it's going to be amazing, I would go, but I have to babysit…"

"Hey," Vega cried, "I'm not a baby!"

"Tell that to Mom and Dad, they're the one's who made me give up my weekend to look after you."

Why are they always arguing? I don't get why Hollywood Aarts is called a school when it's more like an asylum for: the crazy= both Vegas, the freaks= Sinjin, Robbie etc, and the downright insane= Sikowitz. Speaking of people I don't like, where was Robbie?"

"Hey guys," I asked, "Have any of you seen Dumb and Dumber?"

"If you're talking about Robbie and Rex then no, I haven't seen them since break," Andre replied and the rest of them agreed.

Maybe, no, hopefully, they're ill. Can puppets get sick? Wait, had I really just thought that? I need to stop hanging around with those two; they're corrupting my brain cells.

"Who are Robbie and Rex?" one of the loser guys asked.

"He's a nobody," I said quickly.

"Which one?" he said and I sighed.

'Perfect', I thought, 'Now we have to explain the whole 'he's a puppet but we treat him as a real person' thing again.

"I know where they are," Cat said suddenly, "But I can't tell or else Rex will be mean to me."

"He's mean to you anyway," Beck pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled.

Whoa, one minute Cat's all sunshine and butterflies (yuck), and the next her entire mood shifts and she's a complete psycho. We've all learned that when this happens, it's best to calm Cat down quick, candy usually works.

"Nothing," Beck replied hurriedly, "He's mean to everyone."

"I am not!" a voice shouted, and it sounded like it came from the supplies closet.

"Rex be quiet or else they'll hear you," a different voice shouted but it also came from the supplies closet.

I was starting to guess where freakboy and his plastic friend were, and believe me when I caught them, they were going to wish they _were_ at home ill.


End file.
